


Triptych

by TayuJess



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, Explicit Language, F/M, M/M, Multi, Swearing, Threesome - F/M/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 23:36:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20956802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TayuJess/pseuds/TayuJess
Summary: In a world of pirates, women are rarely in crew. Madara Uchiha made the choice to bring Tayuya upon his ship, but with the royal navy and Tobirama Senju tracking them down, was that really the best choice?





	Triptych

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all!! I know it's been a hot minute since I've been on here but I think I'm going to try to post more regularly? I said that last time and it didn't pan out so who knows lmao
> 
> I really like the idea of this thruple and chose a pirate AU because it was easy to get them together in the same time frame and tbh pirates are just rad lol

On the high seas, a member of the crew wasn't supposed to abandon their ship to join another. Of course, kidnapping happened. Hostages existed. However, that wasn't the case when Sasuke abandoned his ship to join the Oto pirates. Itachi had warned his younger brother to consult the captain of their own ship before parting, knowing that Madara Uchiha was not a forgiving man. Having not listened to his words, the youngest Uchiha crew member had brought havoc upon his new crewmates. 

It appeared that the majority of the Uchiha pirates had infiltrated the ship, the sounds of swords clashing filling the night sky. Amidst the chaos, Madara walked calmly across the deck to the captain's cabin. Upon entering, Orochimaru had merely looked over his shoulder from where he sat at his desk. Madara's hand had just fallen to the hilt of his sword when he had suddenly been knocked off balance, falling against the wall. Fury filled him as he felt the tip of a sword biting into the skin of his neck. He was Madara fucking Uchiha, captain of the entire Uchiha pirate fleet, and he was currently at the mercy of an enemy.

"Well, fuck me. I expected better from some hotshot like this." On the other end of the sword was a girl with long, red hair. She was wearing men's clothing and had a bandana tied around the top of her head as a hat. How could he let a girl get the best of him?! She had a cocky grin plastered to her face. "So, what now, Cap? Mm'I gonna kill 'em or what?"

"Relax, Tayuya. He's a guest." Orochimaru stood from his desk, standing next to her. "You could've just told me you wanted to chat, Madara."

"I didn't want to chat. I came to get revenge for you stealing one of my crewmates." His Sharingan filled his eyes, but the sword cut further into his throat, creating a small nick. Clearly, Orochimaru had warned his crew against the abilities of the Uchiha pirates as Tayuya was no longer holding eye contact with him. At this moment, a fourth person entered the corridors, their sword raised to Tayuya. It was one of the Uchiha crewmen. The girl scoffed at the newcomer. 

"Don't be a dumbass. If you attack me I won't hesitate to cut open your man's jugular." She didn't look like she had a care in the world as she threatened them. He hated to admit it, even if it was only to himself, but she interested Madara. He had seen very few female pirates, and even less that had such a personality as hers. 

"I'll tell you what, I'll call off my men on one condition." The Sharingan faded from the captain's eyes as he addressed the snake man. Orochimaru was clearly interested in whatever he had to say next. "You took one of mine, so I get one of yours."

"You've never had crewmembers outside of your own clan before." Orochimaru was willing to go with the trade, but he was admittedly surprised. "Alright, I'll let you take a look at my crew."

"I want her."

"No fuckin' way." Tayuya snorted at the idea. She was one of the higher ups on this ship and she wasn't going to give that up. Not to mention the fact that she was a woman, and the track records for women pirates normally didn't go so well outside of this ship. 

"Tayuya is one of my best-"

"You took one of my best as well." Orochimaru had to think for a moment. He knew Madara would make sure to leave as many fatalities as possible if he didn't get what he wanted, but Tayuya was useful. He really didn't want to lose her, but he had to think of the overall losses. 

"I suppose it's a fair trade." The girl in question visibly tensed. Her knuckles turned white from the grip she held on the hilt of her sword. 

"Are you fucking serious?! I'm not going anywhere with this fucker." 

"Call them off, Obito." Madara addressed the man that had come in. Said man sheathed his sword, quickly disappearing into the chaos that was still happening. 

"Sheath your sword, Tayuya." Orochimaru placed his hand on her shoulder. She had a scowl firmly placed but she did what he said nonetheless. Madara stood up to his full height now that he wasn't pinned to the wall. "Gather your things." She stormed off in fury. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tayuya was still absolutely fuming. How fucking dare Orochimaru just give her up like this. It seemed as if all of the Uchiha crew had their eyes on her as Madara led her across the deck of their ship. She scowled and glared at all of them, which may have seemed more menacing if Obito hadn’t had the tip of his sword digging lightly into her back to keep her moving. The two men led her below deck, where the sleeping quarters for the crew was located. She hummed in light surprise on seeing the area. “Surprised you’ll be staying among men?”

“Yeah right.” She snorted. She had no problem with that, as there were only two other women in the Oto crew and had become used to being among men. She just couldn’t believe how nice the quarters were. Everything was tidy and clean, almost as if nobody ever slept down here. 

“Ah, yes. Just because we’re pirates doesn’t mean we live in filth.” Madara had followed her gaze around the room, figuring out the cause of her awe. Obito showed her which bed was hers, setting her things down onto it. “It’s time to introduce you to the crew.” Once the three of you had returned to the deck, Obito gathered the crew. “As you all know, Sasuke left us to join Orochimaru. Tonight, we brought one of Orochimaru’s own to join us. Tayuya, I’m sure you have something to say to everyone.” The redhead crossed her arms, frowning as she looked out over the crew.

“If any of you try anything, I’ll cut out your fucking eyes in your sleep.” There were some chuckles from the crowd, specifically from the members that had never come across her before. Madara knew she would say something crass or threatening, and couldn’t help the huff of amusement that broke from his chest. He hated how interesting he found this mere girl to be.

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE leave me comments!! It will have multi chaps obvi but thought I would make it very clear lol
> 
> I thrive off of feedback so please please please lmk what you guys think!! :)


End file.
